<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'd learn to trust In the updraft that you're on by Snakeswithoutmiddlenames</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149645">I'd learn to trust In the updraft that you're on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames/pseuds/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames'>Snakeswithoutmiddlenames</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, OH YEAH UHHHHHH, Other, but i feel like i gotta mention that up front, gerry has to comprehend a book thats not a leitner and is just. not vibing with it., guys being dudes cuddling on the ugliest possible couch, it/its pronouns for michael, michael has marfans but thats gonna get addressed later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:49:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames/pseuds/Snakeswithoutmiddlenames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerry needs a tutor for a literature class. Michael kinda gets classic literature. they think each other are cute. what happens next will surprise you (no it wont it is Pining)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael, Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the title is from Lemon Demon's "The Only House That’s Not on Fire (Yet)"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gerry is still seated at the table in the cafeteria, reading and rereading some passage he was supposed to understand for class. When the hell was that tutor supposed to get here anyways, he thinks, checking at the time on his phone. He almost doesn't notice that someone come up to his table, gently setting down a backpack on one of the chairs. His head snaps up- an old habit from when he had lived at home.</p>
<p>The man across from him is tall, almost unsettlingly so despite the fact they seem to be scrunched down slightly in an attempt to be more on par with everyone else. Their hair twists in curls that might have taken hours, but probably didn't, judging by the nervous motion of combing fingers through it. Their face was pleasant enough to look at, which was at least a welcome distraction from their hands.</p>
<p>Gerry pulls out an ear bud. “What d’you want.” he states flatly, trying to not look like he's glaring at the blonde, who flinches a little at the statement.</p>
<p>Regardless they seem to recover fairly quickly, shaking their head (and Gerry totally doesn't pay too much attention to how it makes their curls bounce in a kinda cute way, shut up) and pull out the chair across from him. “You're Gerard, right? The one who wanted the tutor for english lit?” their voice is slightly grating and seems almost disjointed from themself. It gives Gerry the impression that they might be thinking fast enough their mouth can't keep up.</p>
<p>He nods. “Gerard, but only my ma calls me that. Friends call me Gerry. he/him, and before you ask, Yeah the goth thing is genuine. Now who Are you.” </p>
<p>“Michael. I tend towards it/its pronouns but if that's, inconvenient, which I totally get no worries at all, ah, I use they/them/theirs as the more, socially acceptable set?? Sorry, ah-”</p>
<p>“No worries Michael. I don't really struggle with neopronouns so it's cool.”</p>
<p>Michael practically beams at the statement. And it's totally not a cute smile and totally doesn't catch Gerry off guard. “Thank you! It means a lot, genuinely! Oh, um! Right, so, I came over because I, well I figure I’m decent at english classes and thought I might be able to help? If that's okay I mean I-” Gerry zones out a little bit, watching it play with its hair as it rambles. Eventually he snaps back to the moment realizing Michael is looking away, face basically drained of color. </p>
<p>“You okay? You look uh. Pale.” great job einstein. Real smooth moves with the Totally Not Cute guy who's offering to teach you about even more old shitty books than you already know about. </p>
<p>“I… yeah, sorry. It's just. You were staring, at my hands and, and I know they’re upsetting and if I ever make you uncomfortable-”</p>
<p>“What.”</p>
<p>Michael stares at the table. There's silence between them for a few minutes.</p>
<p>“I was staring because you were playing with your hair and it was. I don't know. Kinda cute?” Gerry continues as, feeling his face go red as he looks away. His eyes dart back to Michael as it squeaks, face flushing bright red. </p>
<p>He's still looking away a few minutes later as he feels his alarm go off. It seems to startle both of them, who had just been sitting there trying to avoid looking at each other. </p>
<p>“Sorry that's uh. So I get to class on time y'know?” he fumbles to explain as he quickly turns it off. “I. I think I'd like being tutored? By you. I wouldn't mind. Fuck, I’ve gotta get to class, can I get your phone number is what I'm trying to say.” he practically throws a marker from the table into Michael's lap as he thrusts out his arm.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah sure! I mean, text me and we can figure out a time to, to go out?” it freezes, part way through writing its number and going bright red. Gerry can't really hold back the small laugh at that. “I mean, to study, books, and words, not, not like as a Date-date but I mean if you want to go to a cafe I wouldn't mind, I am just making this so much worse aren't I.”</p>
<p>Gerry is full out laughing at this point. “Yeah. oh man you dug yourself in deep there. But yeah, we can figure something out after class.” he shakes his head gently, smiling.</p>
<p>He gently takes the marker from Michael, gently pressing a kiss to the top if its hand and enjoying way too much how it makes a flustered noise and blushes deeply. While its caught off guard, Gerry picks up his stuff and heads to class, feeling the grin tugging at his lips</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ok yea this is the chapter that michael gets Insecure(tm) about having a genetic disorder and gerry tries to comfort it. also in this au the spiral is a shitty apartment complex. the only right turns are just a bunch of one way doors. it is a hell to navigate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn't take long for them to find a time that lined up. So for about a week, the two of them had been meeting every day at Michael’s shitty little flat.</p>
<p>“It's cheaper than the cost of living on campus,” it explained as it led Gerry through the hallways, which were a nightmare to navigate. The wall paper peeled horribly, and there were few decorations other than mirrors and paintings of the hallways. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense Michael, but I don't think you could've found an uglier apartment if you were actively trying.'' Gerry states calmly as they turn to the right for the third time. It laughs and shrugs, looking over its shoulder to smile at him. Gerry's heart totally doesn't skip a beat at that. “I don't mind it. It's got a, uh, a kind of charm to it, and it's not what people like, like unsettling…” it trails off, twirling its fingers through its curls. The rest of the walk is silent.</p>
<p>The door to Michael's room is a vibrant yellow that always gives Gerry a headache. Somehow it's also endearing.</p>
<p>“Do you, do you want tea? Coffee? There's ah- you know where cups are right??” it's looking at Gerry with a small smile, head tipped slightly to the side. Gerry nods “yea, I remember. Your tap ever get fixed or is it still shower water?” </p>
<p>Michael gives one of its signature Almost Grating But Cute If You Like It laughs at that. “The tap should be fixed, yeah. You want to, uhm. Water, and I can start setting up?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good by me.” Gerry starts towards the kitchen. “It's the black folder by the way.”</p>
<p>The rush of water from the sink was almost relieving, and he couldn't help but smile. The fact that his friend now had a working sink was more relieving than he wanted to admit. Smiling slightly, he flicks the tap off, and makes his way back to the living room with the cup.</p>
<p>There's just the one couch, a big ugly monstrosity with patches of different fabric covering the holes that had formed. By now it was too far gone to tell what fabric had been the original. Michael was perched on one of the worn cushions, reading through the packet and frowning gently. </p>
<p>Gerry hated that, the frown. Hated how its eyebrows scrunched together, the small worry lines at the edge of its mouth. The part of him that's maybe a little in love wants to smooth his fingers over the creases, ease away the worry. The part of him that knows Michael is the first real close friend he's had on campus stops him.</p>
<p>Instead, he makes his way over to the couch and flops down beside the blonde. </p>
<p>“Nonfiction sub-unit. G-”</p>
<p>“Genetic disorders.” there's a dullness in its voice that Gerry has never heard before. “Albinism, Ehlers-Danlos, and Marfans.” </p>
<p>“Yeah it's like a “hey stop being dicks to people who look different because of genetics” unit. Which is fucked up but like, I don't really mind? I just struggle with the medical jargon.” It hasn't taken its eyes off the packet the whole time that Gerry was talking. He notices, obviously he notices, the way that soft frown doesn't leave its face. He's frowning now too. “You okay?” he asks softly.</p>
<p>Michael hands the packet to Gerry and flops back, leaning into the couch. “I don't know.” It's such a simple statement, but it has Gerry frowning too. “You've read these, right, like the symptoms and stuff and how things like specifically-Specifically Marfans affect the body, right??” the words tumble from its mouth in a rush, and it shimmies in the couch to look at him. </p>
<p>“I… yeah? I don't think I get it but yeah I've tried to.'' Michael stares at him for about a minute, nodding gently. It hums, picking up his water cup and stealing a sip. Somehow Gerry doesn't mind the action as much as he would’ve if it was anyone else. </p>
<p>“May I, uh, see your hand Gerry? Not in, I mean, I don't, uh, I.” it fumbles for words, blushing deeply. Gerry can only grin and hold his hand out towards Michael. He hears himself make an embarrassing squeak when Michael presses one of its own hands to his. He takes a few moments before he notices the absolute length of its fingers, as the part of him very much interested in holding Michael's hand was ecstatic.</p>
<p>“I’m… probably a better source of information than a packet.” Michael mumbles. It's gentle in the mostly quiet apartment, and Gerry nods, trying to encourage Michael to continue. </p>
<p>“It’s Marfans. There's… a lot? To process, and all, uh, the part that freaks most people out is usually, well.” it gently wiggles its fingers where gerrys hand is still pressed against it. “But the part that's, bad, usually, for us, is that our hearts kinda struggle. Like, I’m, probably some day going to need a surgery to stop my heart from. Ripping?” it bursts into a nervous laugh, shifting restlessly. “Eyes are a problem, and so are joints, but it's. It's a lot. I, I can't always, talk, about it a lot? Because I get nervous. It's not like I've got it bad, my hearts kinda alright and I haven't had anything too much with my eyes yet…” it shakes its head, curls bouncing with the motion, and it refuses to meet Gerry's eyes. </p>
<p>“I… I'm sorry. I didn't know.” that's all he can think to say in the moment. “It's okay though, it's all okay.” Michael gives him a small smile at that. </p>
<p>“Thank you. I… if, if you're freaked out, we don't have to meet-”</p>
<p>“NOPE we are meeting up again because you’re cool even if your joints are weird and your apartment layout is straight from satan's ass.” he blurts out in a huge rush of feelings.</p>
<p>Michael smiles brightly at this, laughing a little. “You word things in such a cute way, Gerry” it mumbles gently. Gerry feels his face go red. </p>
<p>“Thanks, I think. You want like, a hug or something?” </p>
<p>“I think I would like that very much.” Michael opens its arms, inviting a hug. He scoots across the ugly couch and into Michael's arms, humming gently as they hold each other. He feels Michael trailing its fingers through his hair, and somehow, between the warmth and comfort and gentle repetitive spiraling motion, he dozes off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SCHOOL GOT CALLED OFF (WRITES MORE IN CELEBRATION)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i have to write an english paper in like 3 hours but i have decided the better use of my time is making that Sweet Sweet gerrymichael content. for Personal reasons the passage gerry is struggling with is from kafkas metamorphosis since thats what My paper has to be on.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>